The Gift of Eternity
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Alana and Elijah have been friends for over 300 years after they met in Paris when Elijah was a dignitary and Alana's father was the English Ambassador for the French King. As a witch she is very powerful and thus a great asset to Klaus and Elijah's fight for power once more in New Orleans. Elijah calls for her when Francesca's group get out of hand and start affecting Klaus' power
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Apologises, old friend.

Alana sat in her office at the school when a knock sounded at the door. She rose from her seat, her black hair glistening in the autumn light, and opened it. She squealed as the figure behind the door was revealed, a tall man of a strong build with tousled brown hair, longer in length that he had previously worn it and with piercing hazel eyes in which she could see herself. The man laughed, a deep, throaty sound that reached her ears and made her think of home.

"Elijah. What are you doing here?" She said, her accent revealing her to be English with a hint of a French background. She laughed herself, and took the tall man by the hand and dragged him into her office, slamming the door shut behind them with a gentle kick. She had to stand on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck, his hands settling at her waist.

"Hello, my dear." He smiled against her cheek. "A pleasure to see you too." He pulled away from her and his face was composed into a sad smile. "The veil is gone. I am afraid I was not able to ascertain your brother from the other side before it collapsed. My apologises old friend."

She trembled in his arms but remained upright. "I see. Thank you for trying though, Elijah. But you're not just here to convey condolences are you?" Alana said simply, quirking a eyebrow up at him as I said the last sentence and he smiled.

"You know me well. No, that is not my only reason for calling upon you today. I have need of your powers, my dear. Rather urgently I fear." She shot him a puzzled look. He sighed before explaining. "Niklaus has lost his daughter. There are enemies in New Orleans who would have us dead, Alana, and we need your help to protect our family- well, what's left of it anyway."

"Of course I shall help. When do you need me?" Alana said quickly, realising the urgency in his voice. He smiled.

"When do I ever not need you dear? This evening would do."

"Well go now. I'll just swing by and grab a bag of things." Alana said as she flitted around her office gathering, bag, high heeled shoes which she hopped into as she moved, and then grabbed her coat off the hook behind the door.

"You would do that for me, Alana? Drop everything you have planned to assist me in restoring my family to its rightful place?" Elijah asked, voice choked with emotion and gratitude.

"I would do anything for you, Elijah. My old friend." Alana kissed his cheek and then they exchanged a smile before he took her arm and steered her out of the school's endless corridors and to his car.

Elijah wondered around Alana's sitting room as she flitted about in the next room gathering a few things, including her passport, grimoire and enough cash to last her several days- even though Elijah would insist on paying for everything- as he always did. When she returned she found him looking at a painting in a frame on her dresser. She stood and watched him for a moment before he noticed her presence. He replaced the frame and turned to her.

"You kept it?"

"Of course. You are my best friend Elijah. Why wouldn't I keep it?" She smiled as her eyes passed over the picture of herself an Elijah in Paris during the revolution years when they had first met. It was a miniature Klaus had painted for her, a gift for eternity he had said. Little did she know that he was right. Their friendship was a gift for eternity.

"Let us be going, Alana." Elijah said politely, taking her leather travel bag off her and carrying it for her, as he offered her his other arm. They left her flat together and Alana closed the door on her old life and walked out into her new.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Orleans

Alana slept in Elijah's car on her way from New York to New Orleans. Elijah glanced a look over at her as he drove. She was smiling in her sleep, the way she had done since she was small. It was a sleep filled smile he had seen many times before- the one where her full lips were relaxed and looked as if they had a kiss waiting upon them for a recipient. A hidden kiss she had called it once. A hidden kiss he knew belonged to him, for she had said so many times before.

He could not believe that the astonishingly talented and beautiful woman curled up on the seat beside him, head against the cold window, fast asleep, was the same young woman he had met at the French court of Louis XVI. Her father had been the English ambassador to Louis and had been billeted with them, he and his siblings, for a while.

Elijah had saved her. Saved her from the advances of his younger bother Kol who had intended to use her a mistress. It was only then that Elijah had realised his affection for young Alana, that she had captivated him with her talent, her conversation, her beauty and her kindness. It was not long after that, that they had taken to walking out together as a courtship during the day and by night had lain together in each others arms, seeking their shared pleasure located deep within each others hearts. Elijah felt sure he would have married her, had klaus not daggered him not long after the revolution. When he had awoken, Alana was nowhere to be found. He had later discovered she had made her way home to England after the death of her father at the guillotine. He had been angry with himself for not being there for her, to comfort her after she had lost her only parent- or at least the only parent she had ever known.

Elijah was brought back to the present as Alana made a small crying noise in her sleep. A whimper. Elijah looked at her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Elijah pulled over into a gas station and motel and parked the car before turning to run his fingers down Alana's cheek.

"Alana. Wake up." He repeated over and over until she stirred. Bleary blue eyes stared up at him before Alana had thrown her pale arms around his neck and was crying into his shoulder. Elijah hugged her and rubbed her back tenderly. He knew that of something was wrong she would not tell him now, not when she was in the midst of being upset by it. She would tell him when they reached New Orleans, or at least in a day or two when she was calm and less emotional.

Once she was calm, back to her normal self and asleep once more, Elijah continued on to New Orleans. A place he hoped Alana might feel at home in, a city of art and music which he knew she enjoyed.

"New Orleans," Alana said sleepily a s she saw the sign for the city. "French?"

"We're going to the French quarter, yes Alana. Welcome to New Orleans." Elijah smiled and took her hand across the gear box and she squeezed it tightly between her two tiny hands.

"Home?"

"Home." Elijah agreed. His heart lifting with joy a having her by his side once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Telling of the plan.

Elijah carried Alana's bags into the compound to find Niklaus tearing up canvas- or at least he was attempting to. Elijah motioned for Alana to stay back whilst he dealt with his brother, which she did willingly still afraid of Niklaus' temper as she had been over three hundred years before. Once Niklaus was calmed- well calmer anyway- Elijah sat down with Alana and Niklaus to talk through his plan to get the rings back- the rings that weakened Niklaus during the full moon.

"I see, so you are sure this will work, Elijah?" Alana asked, curled up in a chair felt under her.

"It's practically foolproof, so yes, I believe it will work." Elijah smiled his hand resting gently on Alana's knee.

"Your job, Alana, love is to look into Cassie the harvest girl who has newly awakened from the dead. I need to know her part in all this." Niklaus smirked, in what Alana hoped was a jovial way. Alana interwove her fingers with Elijah's for safety's sake. "Then help us gather the twelve rings which deem me powerless at each full moon." Niklaus patted her on the head as he left.

As Elijah had informed Alana of the plan, he had also explained the circumstances concerning Niklaus and Hayley's daughter, Hope, and how she now resided for safety with Rebekah, Elijah's baby sister. Alana had yet to meet Hayley a newly turned Hybrid, and she worried for how her presence would affect the young woman's disposition. Elijah could see these worries painted on Alana's face.

"You're worrying, Alana." Elijah said simply. Alana smiled.

"You can tell, huh?" Elijah nodded knowingly. Alana smiled then her face blanked. "How do I treat Hayley? What am I to be known as here, Elijah?" She asked concerned, raising her eyes to meet his, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"I do not wish to dredge up old memoirs you would rather forget, Alana, but you know what it is to lose a child... You have experienced that." Elijah said simply, placing a hand over her clasped ones. "You can relate to Hayley in a similar way."

"Elijah, her child, your niece, is with someone who will care for her. My daughter died. It is to the same thing at all." Alana admitted, fighting back tears.

"I know, I am sorry, Alana, that I must remind you of the horrors of it but you know how she feels. Knowing she may not see her baby again for a long time... I would think you would be able to sympathise with that." Elijah rose from his seat and knelt in front of Alana's chair, his hands wrapped around her own.

"I understand. I shall try, but forgive me if I struggle."

"I will always forgive you, I will always protect you and I will always love you. You know that , do you not Alana?" Elijah vowed.

"I do. My name Elijah, by what name am I to go by?"

"Mikaelson. Mrs Alana Mikaelson- if you wish it." Elijah offered, knowing she would not refuse lightly.

"Alana Juliana Mikaelson, it is." Alana admitted with a smile. She leant forward in her chair and whispered by Elijah's ear. "A good plan, Ma cheri. A good decoy, my love."

"Why thank you, Alana... Mrs Mikaelson." Elijah smiled back and raised a hand to cup her cheek before gently pressing his lips to Alana's in the softest, tenderest of kisses. A kiss of compassionate friendship and honesty.

The game was afoot, all they had to do was wait for their opponents to make their move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memories

That evening Alana sat alone in her room and was thinking. Mulling over her memories of how she coped after the death of her daughter in the 1700s, seeking a way to communicate and empathise with Hayley and her losses.

The memory of her dark haired baby girl passed before her eyes and she battered the image away as her heart clenched in pain at the memory. She couldn't sit there any longer and rose from the bed and disappeared into the corridor. Elijah was sat in the courtyard and as she was watching him flick through a book he was gazing at, Alana bashed into another figure coming the other way.

"Sorry." Alana said and looked up into the face of another woman, a dark haired woman with a look of sadness on her face.

"I'm Hayley, no worries, you must be Alana." 'Hayley' held out her hand for Alana to shake.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Hayley,'

"Likewise, its nice to have another woman in the house. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hayley said and walked away towards her room.

"Sleep well." Alana called after her as she walked away before she resumed her descent downstairs towards Elijah, seeking company.

Elijah looked up as she approached. "Alana, struggling to sleep my dear?"

"Yes, Elijah. May I sit with you for a while?" Alana asked pulling her cardigan tighter around her. Elijah rose from his chair and shrugged out of his jacket which he wrapped around Alana and she smiled in gratitude as he offered her the place next to him on the wire bench.

"Something is worrying you." He stated as she laid her head against his shoulder in companionable silence seeking comfort.

"You know me so well." She scoffed.

"Of course I do, my dear, we have always been friends but we were, if you remember, once lovers too and I can read you like an open book." With this said he closed the book he had been looking at and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She settled herself with a sigh, a hand on his chest, the other holding his coat together around her.

"Remembering her. Marie." Elijah nodded, remembering her daughter- conceived in a horrid event all because Elijah had not got to her quick enough. Elijah kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Ma petit cheri." Elijah whispered, sadly, remembering the girl too. "Why don't you think of some other memories? They may help you sleep."

"Yes, I suppose. Will you enjoy them with me, Elijah?" She asked moving her head to look up at him.

"If you wish." Elijah put his hand against her temple and opened his mind to her, sharing a memory with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First meetings, Paris 1785.

Alana was 19, a stunning beauty even at such a delicate age, not quite an adult but still maturer than most of her friends who were of a similar age. She took her fsther's hand as he helped her down from the carriage after a long journey to the English Embassy in Paris, where she and her father would live and he would work.

There was a young, handsome gentleman waiting outside the embassy to welcome them. He rose from the bench he was sat on to greet them.

"Mr Fitzroy? Elijah Mikaelson. Welcome to Paris." The gentleman said, his voice revealing him to be English as well, as he stretched out his hand for Alana's father to shake.

"Good day to you, mr Mikaelson. May I present my daughter, Alana." Alana curtseyed politely and offered her hand to Elijah, who placed a polite kiss to her knuckles.

"Enchanted to make your acquaintance miss Fitzroy." Elijah smiled, a smile which sent an involuntary shiver down Alana's spine. Her life would change forever after that moment, not that she knew it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ring collection

Later that evening, Elijah, Hayley, Niklaus and Alana gathered in the courtyard of the compound. Elijah took Alana's hand tightly in his own, for protection and to know she was at his side.

Alana sensed his confusion and fear and squeezed his hand so he looked at her. "Always, Elijah. I will always be at your side." She vowed and he smiled weakly at her. Then they left, Hayley in search of the werewolves with the rings from her pack and Elijah and Alana headed off to Francesca's home to take the rings from her and her bodyguards.

When they reached the house, Alana dropped Elijah's hand and blew open the front door, Francesca rushed out of her office and stood, stock still in the hallway. "Who are you?" Francesca asked stunned and confused.

"You must be Francesca. I'm Alana Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you... I believe you know my husband, Elijah?" Alana said sweetly and Elijah emerged from behind her, wiping his fingers on his handkerchief, he was also wrapping something in it, but Alana didn't want to know, she could guess though.

"You..." Francesca said frightened.

"Yes, good evening, Miss Correa. I suppose now that this house has been handed over to the historical society..." Elijah smiled, lifting his foot letting it hover dubiously over the threshold. Francesca shook her head in fear. "Anyone can enter, can't they?" Elijah stepped over the threshold and Francesca walked away slowly, her bodyguards shielding her.

Alana raised her hand and muttered under her breath an incantation, focusing on the bodyguards. The men dropped like stones and Elijah collected the rings. But Francesca escaped. When the bodyguards rings were gathered, Elijah took Alana's hand and took her back to the compound.

"...9, 10, 11... There's one missing." Alana said as she counted the stones into the bowl beside her on the table in the compound's courtyard.

"12- Francesca Correa's." Hayley said happily, brandishing the ring as she walked into the compound, blood drying on her chin.

"Good." Alana said as Hayley ripped out the stone and dropped it on top of the others in the bowl. "Forged with fire, they can only be destroyed with water." She raised a large pewter water jug and met Niklaus' eye as she poured the water over the stones, causing them to hiss as they were destroyed. She saw the power return to Niklaus' face and it made her happy, knowing he would be well again.

"Thank you, Alana." Niklaus said, stroking her hair as he passed her.

"You're welcome, Klaus." Hayley and Klaus left together to dispose of Francesca's body. When they were gone, Elijah wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Merci beaucoup, Alana." Elijah smiled at her, peace semi-restored to his family. 'Thank you very much, Alana' Elijah had said in their shared French tongue.

"Mon plaisir, mon ami." Alana replied and kissed Elijah's cheek before heading up to her room to sleep. 'My pleasure, my friend.' Elijah saw a happy look in her eye and it made him feel more contented.

Elijah remained where he was and smiled. Everything would be okay now, wouldn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dinner: invitations.

A few days later, after a witch had been located to stop Esther from body jumping and Alana had been introduced to Marcel- Klaus' ward- she descended the stairs to discover a large table filled with edible delights and Hayley, nibbling away at it.

"What's this?" Alana asked, as Klaus emerged from one side and Elijah from the outside. He offered her a hand as she reached him. They walked to the table together, their fingers interlacing instinctively and naturally as they walked.

"Not my doing, I'm afraid Alana." Klaus said as a covered tray began to rattle. Alana moved backwards, standing slightly behind Elijah as klaus lifted the lid. Out flew several black sparrows which soon disappeared through an open window. On the silver tray was a folded note.

Klaus picked it up and read it, Hayley seeing it too, before he passed it to Elijah. Alana stood closer to him to read it as well. "It would appear our mother wants us to sit down together as a family for dinner this evening. We're to host, brother."

"What are we going to do?" Alana asked. Klaus looked at her confused. "I'm part of this family too, as is Hayley."

"Elijah and I have a hard decision to make- which one of our parents do we kill first, mother or father?" He said as he stalked towards the door. Elijah released Alana's hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek before following his brother from the compound. Hayley looked at Alana and shrugged.

"Rather them than us, Allie." She said and disappeared. Alana knew Hayley was right, but she didn't want Elijah and Klaus to making those decisions, but she knew they had no other choice. She sighed and set off towards the study, an apple in her hand, to pour over her grimoire in search of ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Preparations

"Alana! Dearest!" Elijah called as he returned to the compound. Where on earth was that woman? He heard a noise coming from above him and he looked up to find Alana looking down at him from the balcony.

"Where art thou, Elijah. Is something the matter?" She asked smiling, but her face fell when she saw Elijah's concerned eyes. She stepped back and made for the stairs but he cut her off halfway up.

"I need you to tell me you have an idea for later..." Elijah asked and Alana took his hand and lead him to the study. "Why are we going in here?"

"My plan." Alana said and opened the door to reveal... Mountains of books. "Nada." She said stoically before she dropped his hand and sank onto the chair- the only free surface in the room.

"We are royally screwed then dear." Elijah said simply.

"Yes we are." Alana agreed and sighed. "Do you want me there tonight? At the dinner I mean?"

"Of course I do. You're my wife." Elijah smiled, bending down to kiss her forehead, hand on her shoulder. Alana took hold of his hand and held him in his place.

"We need a story. In case she asks."

"We tell them the truth," Elijah suggested. "Okay... Perhaps we fabricate little bits- like the fact you're a witch. That may not go down so well." Alana smiled and then her face fell and she turned to face Elijah.

"Do you think she'll do the body switching, cheri?" Elijah sighed and sat beside her on the arm of the chair. He took her hands in his own.

"I do not know, Allie, darling. I hope not. But my mother is capable of many things, some even Niklaus and I cannot comprehend. I admit it is a possibility. We must be on our guard." Elijah said honestly, he knew from experience that he could not lie to Alana, she would be able to tell.

Alana stood up and walked among the books to the window and looked out over New Orleans' French quarter. Elijah followed, his hands settling at her waist. She was worried, he could tell.

"What troubles you, Alana?" He asked quietly in her ear, placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"This is going to become a warzone, isn't it? I can't help but think of all the lives that will be lost."

"It will not be as bad as the first major war, dearest."

"No, it will be a bloody revolution against the king and his court." Alana said, referring to Niklaus and their own troubled past centuries before in Paris. Elijah hugged her close.

"I will not leave you, I promise, Alana. Until my heart stops beating I shall not leave you." He said, repeating the words he had said so many years before before the revolution hit its peak.

"I know. All we can do is prepare for war and hope it never comes." Alana took Elijah's hands and wrapped them around her waist so the interlaced on her stomach. She leaned back against him.

"Yes, we must."

"Kiss me, Elijah." She whispered so low a human ear would not have heard but Elijah did and turned her face to his and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. The innocents who would suffer completely unawares on the street below, as the duke and his duchess prepared themselves for war.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Family dinners

Alana sighed and Elijah rolled off her, pulling her towards him in their bed. Dinner was fast approaching and Alana and Elijah had taken to their bed together- a final time they could lie together before the war begun, there would be times to come, Alana was sure, when the war was over- but how far in the future were those moments? She couldn't tell.

She made to get out of bed but Elijah pulled her back.

"Elijah, we must get ready. They'll be here soon." She said quickly but let Elijah take her into his arms.

"I know. I want to look at you, just once more like this... We may not get another time for a while, my love." Elijah said honestly, teasing the sheet from her clasped hands and pulled it gently down her body, revealing her in her natural beauty and lovers after glow. Alana smiled and slipped her hand towards him, holding him, warm in her hand. Elijah sucked in a breath.

"I love you, Elijah. You know that do you not?" Alana asked holding his gaze.

"I do. I love you too, my darling Alana. Always and forever." Elijah smiled, running a hand down her body so she shivered and her skin became like goose flesh.

"Elijah, what would you say if I told one more truth tonight? In front of everyone." Elijah looked puzzled and searched Alana's face for a hidden meaning- finding nothing.

"It would depend on what it is... A good thing I hope."

"A very good thing." She said and rose nude, from the bed and went to shower and dress, leaving Elijah staring after her in a little bubble of pleasure, desire and confusion.

Klaus and Hayley were waiting with Elijah at the bottom of the stairs in the courtyard of the compound for Alana to descend. Hayley saw her first and gasped causing klaus and Elijah to turn too and stare up at the vision of beauty.

Alana smiled and slowly descended the stairs. She was dressed in a halter neck Circle skirt reminiscent of the 1950s and high heels- both were midnight black in colour and were studded in sequins and beads. Her dark hair was piled high on the top of her head in a bun and her ears and neck were adorned with the gold and onyx jewellery Elijah had bought her in the 1790s when they had lived in Paris. A vision of power, grace and beauty. Elijah was stunned as she glided forward to meet them.

"Enchantè, Alana." Klaus smiled, impressed. Alana nodded her head to him.

"You are stunning, wife. Absolutely radiant." Elijah smiled offering her his arm and led her to the dining room to await their guests, who arrived moments later.

Cassie the young witch who was currently possessed by Esther and a tall black man, called "Vincent" who was in fact Finn, Elijah's elder brother.

"Good evening, mother." Elijah said politely as she was led in by the "hired help", Niklaus had in fact compelled them but it was the same difference. Cassie smiled as Vincent followed her.

"Hello, Niklaus, Elijah." Esther said through Cassie. She then turned her gaze to Hayley and Alana, a look that made Alana stiffen. "Pray, what are your names my dears?"

Elijah moved to stand between Hayley and Alana. "Mother, this is Hayley, klaus' bride and my own- Alana." Elijah ignored the nudge Hayley gave him discreetly, Alana saw and quickly covered it by wrapping her arms around Elijah.

"Hayley and I have more of a mutual partnership, mother. Elijah is the truly married one." Niklaus covered for Hayley, his hand on her shoulder, in warning.

"I see. Alana, might I ask how long you have been a part of my family?" Esther asked, as she took her seat at the head of the table, opposite Niklaus. Elijah pulled out Alana's chair between him and "Vincent".

"Roughly a decade, mother." Elijah said quickly.

"But we have known each other a lot longer than that, darling." Alana emphasised as she gingerly took her seat, still wary of Vincent. Elijah smiled and met her gaze. He would protect her and she would protect him he knew.

"So, you were together when I held the ball in Mystic Falls?" Esther asked.

"Yes, but I was unable to attend due to family issues which kept me away. My apologises, Esther. Esther pursed her lips but said nothing. They ate in companionable silence until Alana nudged Elijah's foot with her own he turned to her and she raised her eyebrows in question and he nodded. Knowing she was going to tell her own truth.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have a moment." Alana asked and the table fell silent. She took Elijah's hand in her own, her rings from years before fitted to her ring finger once more. Elijah smiled. "Elijah and I have some news."

"Yes, dear Alana?" Esther asked through Cassie, sounding weaker. She was about to body jump, Alana could tell.

"We're having a baby." She said and raised her hand against Vincent who went for her, let ring him collapse under he power. "She's jumping, Elijah." But they were too late, Esther was gone and a young, scared and confused Cassie was left in her place.

"Where is our mother?" Klaus demanded. Cassie shook her head and blatantly didn't know what had happened to her. Klaus gave up. Elijah was staring stunned at Alana. She smiled. He had wondered why she was glowing but was sure it could not be his. Vampire's couldn't have children, could they?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Truth and revelations

"You best find Lenore, klaus. I fear she's jumped into her." Alana said and turned tail to return to her studies of her grimoire and of the many books Elijah and Niklaus had in their possession looking for a spell to disable Esther's body jumping magic.

Elijah followed her and cornered her in the corridor to the study. He grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "Is it true?"

"You did not think it would not be possible, Elijah? If a hybrid can have children why can't an original vampire? Of course it is true, my love, I am with child. Our child." Alana smiled and placed his hands upon her stomach and he smiled before kissing her thoroughly.

"I love you, my radiant bride. Be here when I return, I must see Marcellus, I promised him some help in removing the werewolf children who were expected to turn by my mother, to a safe house." He said sternly, his words not a request but an order.

"I will. I love you too. We both do." At this Elijah smiled once more and vanished, leaving a breeze in his wake. Alana opened the door to the study, entered and locked herself inside.

The children got out with the help of Hayley and Marcel. Elijah and Oliver dealt with the surplus werewolves and then Oliver was hurt, leaving to tend his wounds whilst Elijah was captured by Vincent and Lenore now housing the spirit of Esther.

She took him back to the crypt she had been staying in and strung him up by his wrists to eke out his pain and force him to change. Meanwhile klaus fought with Mikael, puncturing him with the blade which had once belonged to papa Tunde before bundling him into the back in the car.

Alana sat up waiting, waiting and waiting for some sign of her family returning home. Hayley arrived in the early hours of the morning. Niklaus was still with Cami, Mikael, Davina and Caleb who had turned out to be Kol.

Marcel brought Hayley home before he left to go back to his side of the river. There was o sign of Elijah all through the night and early hours. Alana was growing worried, where could he be? Was he alright? Was he Alive? But most importantly, would this inevitable hell ever end? Would there be peace once more in the city of New Orleans and within the house of Mikaelson? She laid her hand across her stomach in a protective gesture, all she could do was hope it would be and there would be a future for her and her unborn child.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elijah- the captive Hero

Elijah groaned and woke. Then he tried to move and found he couldn't. Chains. Chains held he in place and the faint sense of incenses burning in the place around him.

"Hello, Elijah. My dear boy." The voice of Esther through Lenore met his ears and he opened his eyes. He'd been dreaming, dreaming of a locked red door and he was chasing Alana and Hayley down towards the door and then he had bitten Hayley before waking up.

"What are you doing to me?" He rasped.

"Giving you an option to change. To change your ways and join the family once more in a new body. Just think you could give Alana more than the one child whose birth might kill her." Esther smiled tenderly, but with a look of malice in her eyes. Elijah growled. " I know you don't mean to kill your butterflies when they land on your fingers but that is just what you do, Elijah. Take the first you killed but did not mean to.." The image of Tatia, the original doppelgänger filled his face.

"No. You killed her mother, not me, you used her blood to make the charm to suppress Niklaus' werewolf nature." Elijah gasped.

"Oh, Elijah, dear boy. You choose to forget, to hide behind a mask. Let me show you the truth." Esther, now within Lenore held a candle, alight, before him. Showed him images of Tatia, who he and Niklaus had fallen for, centuries ago, images he did not want to see, including the moment when he killed her, completely by accident.

They vanished and he returned to the present still chained up within the tomb.

"You see? That was only the beginning." Esther commented. "Every butterfly that lands upon your finger, completely unawares that it will be the start of their tragic end. Katerina, Celeste, Alana..." Now flashed an image of Alana, in full bridal gown, large with child-Elijah's private dream-before his eyes.

He growled. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"It is not me who would hurt her, Elijah. It is you. For you killed Tatia. You locked behind that red door in your mind, all the bodies of your victims. How long will it be before your precious Hayley or your beloved Alana end up behind it as well?" Esther said through Lenore, making images of the red door, of him attacking Hayley, of him hurting Alana or his unborn child flashed before his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" He roared and blacked out.

Meanwhile, Alana had awoken and made her way downstairs to meet Hayley as she crossed the courtyard. "Allie, have you seen Elijah?"

"No, not yet, why?" Alana asked.

"I wanted to tell him the children were safe. We got them out of town." Hayley said cautiously.

"Oh, that's good. I'm going to see Marcel." Alana said pulling on her coat.

"I'll come with you." Hayley said but stopped in her tracks as Alana raised her hand.

"Sorry. Hayley, this is something I have to do alone." With that Hayley gently fell to the floor in a deep sleep and Alana left the compound and made her way across the river.

Alana walked quickly up the stairs to the main room of Marcel's accommodation. "Marcellus?" She called.

"Alana?" He asked appearing from around a corner. "Is something wrong?" He offered her a glass of whiskey but she shook her head.

"No, thanks. Elijah is missing, he didn't return last night. Nor did Oliver. I know he was helping you get the children to safety." Alana began and Marcel lead her to a seat before sitting opposite her. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. Did the children get out?"

"Yes they did, Hayley asked me to tell you." Alana smiled, hands folded over her stomach in silent communication.

"Congrats to you and Elijah." Marcel smiled, a quizzical look on his face. Alana laughed.

"I'll teach you your history one day, Marcellus. Well thank you for your hospitality." She rose from her seat and leant forward, placing a maternal like kiss to his cheek.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I'm going to find Elijah."

"Not alone you're not. I'm coming with you," he put down his tumbler glass and grabbed his jacket and followed her down the stairs and out into New Orleans. Only to be confronted with an angry Hayley on the phone to...Niklaus.

"...well now I can't find either of them... Jesus Christ thank god your okay, Alana. Don't disappear like that... What klaus? No, I haven't seen Mikael. Alright we'll find Elijah you deal with Mikael... Yes, we'll check the warehouse first where Elijah and Oliver led the raging werewolves... Be careful, Klaus." She disconnected the phone and Marcel took them both by the hand and took them to the warehouse Elijah had been in.

Blood. Alana smelt it before she saw it. Pools of it spread across the floor and covering the abandoned cars. Alana covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Werewolf and... Vampire." Hayley said in a monotone. Marcel crouched down and data finger in the nearest pool and tasted it.

"Vampire." He said and Alana stifled a sob. If Elijah had lost this much blood, he was severely injured, but it was unlikely he'd be dead. Yet.

Hayley moved to hug Alana."we'll find him. We have to." She said in what she hoped was a comforting tone.

"I can't lose him, not again." Alana said quietly, barely hearing her own voice. She closed her eyes and prayed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paris 1789

Fires, rages and Unlawful rebellion spread through the city as the disputes between the republicans and the monarchists rose to tumultuous heights. Alana and her father had retreated from their inner city accommodation to the home of Elijah and his siblings.

Alana's father was currently in the city with Niklaus on business and Niklaus had sworn to protect him, knowing how much he meant to Alana and when the cats were away the mice played.

Elijah and Alana were snuggled up in bed together, basking in the aftermath of a lovers coupling, talking about their futures. Alana had discovered years previous that Elijah and his siblings were vampires and it did not frighten her as Elijah had expected, for she had in turn revealed she was a witch and a most powerful one at that.

"Where will we live, Elijah?" Alana asked, tracing patterns on Elijah's chest.

"Anywhere you'd like, Ma cheri. Anywhere in the world. You choose." He said dazedly.

"Will your siblings mind my being with you?" She sat up a little now, so that if Elijah looked down he could see the wide expanses and cup urges of her youthful body.

"I will not let them mind, Alana. For you will be my wife, if you wish it." Elijah asked, a hand on the thigh which crossed his body.

"Is that a question, Monsieur Mikaelson?"

"Perhaps, Mademoiselle Fitzroy. Well, will such a question receive an answer?"

"Yes. Always and forever yes." Alana said punctuating each word with a kiss to Elijah's lips.

"Good.." Elijah said and rolled her under him once more, laying kisses against her neck.

"Elijah, do you think the French will ever sort out their differences with their king?" Alana asked, wondering.

"I do not know, sweetheart. But know this, I shall never leave you. Ever. Not even in death." Elijah slowly kissed his way further down her body when the door to their apartments were fling open. Elijah scrambled to protect Alana letting her cover herself with the sheets as they met the gaze of King Louis's guards.

"Monsieur Elijah Mikaelson?" One asked.

"Oui." Elijah asked rising from the bed, all the while keeping Alana covered.

"You are under arrest Monsieur, for the murder of the King's imperial guard during the storming of the Bastille, this month past." Elijah looked stunned and Alana gasped in horror as Elijah was pulled Way, half dressed by the kings guards. He would have resisted but she knew why he didn't, if he was meant to be human he would fight.

"Elijah!" Alana screamed as he was dragged away, the sheets of their clutched to her chest.

"I will never leave you! tell your father, tell Niklaus. they will do something!" He called back as she was bundled down the stairs and out of the family's house.

She left their bed and ran to the window which looked out over the courtyard at the front of the chateau. Elijah must have felt her looking for he raised his face to hers and raised his bound hands. She watched him go before she looked down at her own. In place on her left hand's fourth finger was a simple yet beautiful lapis lazuli ring. One similar in style to the one he wore. A matching pair.

A couple which would define time. But for now she had lost him and fear flooded her being.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Still missing and the prodigal father returns.

Mikael grabbed Camille by the arm and dragged her through the forest.

"Klaus will come for me." She said weakly as he twisted her arm and made her wince.

"I expect him to." Mikael growled and kept towards a group of college kids partying and one by one ripped into their throats and fed.

Camille screamed, felt something hit her in the head before she blacked out.

When she awoke she was being dragged through an abandoned warehouse. Mikado flung her to the ground.

"I can understand why he doesn't like you. You're cruel, horrid and completely incapable of any emotion any child is worthy of. Your violence can end to end, his life can be restored to what he once was without you. He doesn't need you and your stupid, petty mind games." She growled as she struggled to stand.

"My my how stupid you can be my dear. it's almost as if you're his toy, his play thing The amount faith you have in him. He doesn't care for you nor anyone else, including that nasty little hybrid Hayley. Or the witch my son Elijah calls "wife"- Alana is it?"

"You will pay for hurting her, Hayley or Alana. Hello father."

"Oh how sweet the cur begs for its bitch-" mikado began but Niklaus did not let him finish and threw himself at him. The pair fought and struggled until klaus was stabbed with the white oak stake which made Cami scream. Klaus collapsed and he met her eye. There was silence and mikael grew irritable.

"Why are you not burning? Burn. BURN!" He shouted. He looked up and left the room. Cami crawled to Niklaus' side and removed the stake with a lot of effort. She held it up pointed at Mikael when he returned. But before he could get at her marcel interrupted and set on Mikael. Hayley arrived soon after accompanied by Alana.

"I shall enjoy killing all of you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Hayley said and set on Mikael with a chain. Marcel rose to his feet and moved to Cami, Alana helped Niklaus to his feet. Mikael was facing them. Niklaus was flanked by Alana, Hayley and Davina. Marcel had hold of Cami behind the group.

"You think having people makes you strong? It just shows how weak you are." Mikael hissed and Alana moved closer to klaus as did Hayley- they were closing ranks.

"Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles." With that he left, klaus made to follow but Alana grabbed his hand to stop him. She shook her head.

They headed outside, together. Davina went over to Caleb. Alana followed.

"How are you doing Kol?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a witch, I have a talent for these things. Let me see." She took his face in her hands. "Again, how do you feel little brother?"

"A little light headed but that might be something to do with being flung arse over teacup by dear old dad. I'll be okay." Alana nodded, kissed his forehead and walked back to meet Hayley. She watched as Marcel had an argument with Davina.

Alana went back to Cami and Klaus.

"Thankyou for your help all of you."

"Hay you die, I die. Call me selfish..." Marcel said.

"Yes, I know a lot of people die if klaus dies." Alana started.

"But we have a bigger problem..." Hayley finished.

_Elijah saw Hayley and Alana emerge from the doorway, Hayley lunged at Lenore and bit her. Alana went to Elijah._

_She ripped down the doll and then Hayley ripped his chains. "I think she's spoken for long enough." She said, signalling to Lenore's body. Elijah smiled and half laughed. Then met Alana's eye. _

_"I know what you're thinking and I won't do it, I won't feed from you and the baby." He sighed, exhausted. _

_"I know, that's why I brought you this." She produced a bloodbag and pointed to Hayley. He shook his head Again. _

_"No." _

_"Yes. You will feed. Elijah. I cannot, will not loose you." Alana urged and he looked to Hayley who exposed her neck. _

_"Feed." She said and he bit into her throat and fed. When he had, a little, he turned to Alana and kissed her, chained arms heavy from exertion and wrapped them about her._

_"I love you." _

_" j'adore toi, Elijah." She answered in French, kissing him again. _

"I'm letting him dream, let him imagine an ideal world." Esther said to Finn in Vincent's body.

"How considerate of you."

"When he wakes he will know that the only way to salvation is my way." She smirked and Vincent smiled, pleased.

Meanwhile Alana worried for her friends, lover and child- what sort of a future awaited them on the other side of this war? If there was ever going to be an other side, a better side...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Truth and rescue

Niklaus met his biological father, killed him and struck up a deal with his mother for the realease of his brother, which was granted. Niklaus returned with him to the compound, relief and worry flooding his being. He hoped his brother would be well again, for his family's sake if not for his own.

Niklaus carried Elijah's lifeless body through the compound and up to his room lying him out on the bed. Alana rushed in at the noise of Elijah beginning to stir yet still in his stupor.

"Elijah!" Alana screamed at the sight of all the blood and threw herself at his bed, running her hands over his cuts and scrapes, healing them silently. Niklaus watched as she worked, Hayley by his side. Innocently Hayley took his hand and Niklaus looked over at her and squeezed her hand.

"He will wake, Lana. Our mother said so." He whispered. Alana nodded.

"He will, not for a small while though," she met his gaze. "Merci, mon frere." Niklaus nodded and kissed the crown of her head tenderly before he left with Hayley leaving the couple alone.

Alana prayed before laying down beside Elijah.

"Come back to me. Please." She sobbed, placing her hand on Elijah's chest.

"A-lan-a." There was a hoarse whisper from beside her. She looked up and Saw Elijah's eyelids were fluttering. She sobbed and then laughed.

"I'm here, Elijah," she lifted his hand into her stomach. "We're both here." She felt the fingers twitch beneath her own and smiled. Elijah would be okay, she knew he would.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Return of the princesses and the duke awakes

Elijah groaned and slowly opened his eyes to the darkened room around him. He felt weak and as though his arm was trapped. He raised his head a little and a weak smile crossed his face as he saw that his arm was indeed trapped, under the body of Alana. His hand pressed against her rounding stomach. He stroked his thumb against her bump and he felt her stir. She rolled over and snuggled once more into him, her cheek laying gently against his chest.

"Alana?" He asked her softly, his voice hoarse from lack of hydration.

She stirred once more and this time opened her eyes. She smiled at him. "You're awake."

"I am. How long..." He didn't want to ask it, but she smiled anyway and answered the unspoken question.

"3 weeks." Elijah groaned and closed his eyes briefly. Then opened them and looked her in the eye. His hand returned to her stomach.

"3 months, in case you wonder, cheri." Alana laughed gently and placed her hand against his cheek. "J'adore toi, Elijah."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart, Alana handed him a blood bag and he looked at her.

"You need it. Drink." Elijah paused and Alana shot him, "what now?" Look. "What?"

"I don't like drinking in front of you..." He began and Alana huffed.

"I have never been bothered by it, Elijah. Nor do I intend to be now. Drink." Elijah sighed and put the bag to his fangs. He drank, but only because his wife had insisted he did. He continued to feed every hour on the hour for three more days, before he was once more himself. On the third day he received a phone call and he rushed to aid the caller.

Rebekah met Elijah with Hope at the roadside Cafe. She tensed when she saw the young woman with him, that wasn't Hayley. Definitely not. She hugged Hope closer to her. Elijah spotted her and rose from his seat. The young woman followed.

"Elijah." Rebekah said and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Rebekah, my dear sister. Hello, young lady. Come to uncle Elijah." He gestured to Hope who had opened her eyes and was reaching for him. Rebekah handed him the child. He held her close, protectively she noticed.

"She's lovely, Elijah." The young woman said in accented English from behind Elijah and Rebekah readied herself to jump between them. Elijah noticed.

"Sister, this is my wife, Alana. Alana, my little sister Rebekah... And this little angel, is Hope." He turned Hope to look at Alana and nodded. Alana moved forward and stroked the head of the child, subconsciously placing a hand against her own stomach, thinking of her own child. She was amazed by how much Hope looked like both Hayley and Niklaus.

The princesses had returned to the royal court.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Safe houses.

Rebekah refused to talk to Alana for the whole journey to the safe house. She sat in the back with Hope and Alana sat beside Elijah. The pair were conversing in French- a French older than the one She knew. Alana was running her hand around Elijah's over the gear stick of his car. Rebekah, who had herself been in love, was stunned by how much the pair seemed to radiate off each other. Their love had an unbreakable bond to it, even Rebekah could see that. When they arrived, in Georgia no less, at the safe house Alana disembarked and rushed to the door. Elijah helped her and Hope from the car before following. He stood on the steps of the porch and waited.

Alana reappeared. "Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Hope, I nearby invite you into this home." She said politely and Elijah stepped over the threshold with hope. Rebekah followed.

"This is your house?" She asked, the first words she had uttered to Alana since their meeting.

"Yes... Sort of. It was my distant great neice's she died, last year and left me the place." Alana explained and Rebekah raised her eyes.

Elijah answered her. "Alana was born in 1766, in London England, sister. She has been a constant companion to me." Elijah was bouncing Hope on his hip in a fatherly sort of way. Alana smiled and thought of Elijah doing that with their own child.

"I had a brother, also a witch, his descendants always accepted me, the immortality spell and all." Alana added, as she closed the door behind Rebekah, magically. Rebekah jumped. "Elijah, give Hope to Rebekah and ring Niklaus so he knows they are safe. Hayley will be worried."

"Of course. Rebekah." Elijah said as he handed over the child. He kissed Alana's cheek before stepping off to one side to call.

"Oh, Elijah?"

"Hmm?" He added as Alana called to him from across the room.

"There are two small travelling trunks in our room at the foot of the bed, would you ask Niklaus to bring them to me please?"

"Of course... Ah, Niklaus..." Elijah said as his bother answered his phone in New Orleans.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

1790- cerebral Imprisonment.

Elijah has restless as if he was locked inside his own brain, a throbbing pain as if he was trying to get out of his own mind just through concentration and he was tired because of it. He opened his eyes and found himself chained to a wall of the Bastille. He shook his chains and found he could not move them and every time he did the vervain burnt his wrists. He did not cry out, he was too tired to, as much as he wanted to cry and scream. A guard marched up to the gate of his cell and threw it open before stepping aside and letting a woman and two men into the cell. The guard was dismissed and Elijah tensed.

The woman knelt before him and moved her cloak hood from her face and he sighed with relief.

"Alana? What are you doing here?" He said hoarsely from lack of hydration.

"Freeing you cheri. Niklaus compelled the guard. Papa has distracted the governor. This vagrant is to take your place," she pointed at the dishevelled fellow behind her. He nodded his thanks and the man did not react. Alana had bared her neck to Elijah and he shook his head.

"No, I will not drink from you." Elijah protested but Alana kissed him and then slapped him to cause him to get angry with her and bare his fangs. Before he could protest she put his mouth to her neck and let him drink. He pulled away after a few moments and then Niklaus ripped his chains free and helped his brother along with Alana out from the Bastille that late evening. The disheveled man remained, just as Niklaus had compelled him to.

Over the next few days at home, Elijah found it increasingly more difficult to cope with load voices and noises. He even went to hurt Alana once and Klaus stopped him. Alana remained at their house with him until he pushed her away to return for her safety to their house in the country. She went willingly hoping the time apart would help his recovery.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finn's mind games.

Elijah sat with Cami in the safe house. Alana had made her way back to New Orleans with Klaus, she had offered to help with Finn and the problems he was causing. Alana hadn't wanted to leave Elijah, but he had forced her to- he didn't feel like the man she had known before... Before his run in with his mother. He didn't want to endanger her or their child, just because he didn't feel in control of himself.

Only issue now was that he was stuck with Cami, her psychological help Niklaus had suggested and his infant niece- not that she was an issue. Currently Hope was asleep and Camille was attempting to aid him through discussing his mental state. Elijah was getting irritated, but played along- talking might help her if it didn't him.

Then the pain started. It was similar to that which is caused from eating too much ice cream, mixed with a drunken stupor and the pounding that is felt inside one's mind after prolonged exposure to magic. Elijah gripped the back of the nearest chair in order to steady himself. Cami asked if he was okay but he didn't hear her. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

In New Orleans, Alana was stuck inside a house with starving vampires...and Kol. Trapped thanks to Finn's magic and power over the quarter. She was stood with Josh and Marcel, when Kol collapsed. Alana attempted to aid him and then realised what was happening and she didn't like it one little bit.

**XXxxxxxxxxx**

_Elijah opened his eyes to find himself in a shimmering room, an old Celtic style home, similar to the one they had lived in as children. Beside him stood Niklaus who was fuming and Kol, who was also irritable. Finn, in Vincent's body, was stood away from them, watching with pleasure at the magic he had created. _

_Elijah looked at Kol and raised his eyebrows. "Is she okay?" He asked and Kol knew who he referred to. _

_"Yes... Well, as well as one can be, I suppose when their stuck in a house full of starving vampires!" The second half of the sentence was directed at Finn. _

_"Let's increase the vulnerability then, little brother." He smirked and raised his hand- his magic more powerful than Kol's, he caused Kol's nose to bleed and Kol looked horrified. Elijah handed him a handkerchief from his top pocket. _

_"Do not worry, Kol, Alana will see no harm comes to you." Elijah only prayed he was right. _

_"Make yourselves at home we will be here for a while." Finn said and indicated the chairs. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alana, with the help of Marcel had moved Kol away from josh and gia who were struggling to cope from lack of blood. Alana sat beside Kol and bathed his face with a cold cloth, all the time watching Marcel who stood by the balcony window.

"You've been bitten, Marcellus." Alana said, knowingly.

"I have," Marcel admitted, knowing it was stupid to lie to his surrogate aunt. " klaus has said he'll save me as soon as he gets to me and we're free."

"You keep seeing them, don't you?" Alana said matter of factly when marcel looked away as if distracted.

"Who?"

"The brotherhood of the damned, the men you turned in the trenches of France in the '14-'18 war."

Marcel nodded, no words necessary. "You question your own leadership skills, my child."

Marcel looked at her over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"You question whether you are strong enough and secure enough as a leader to lead those vampires to safety without hurting anyone in New Orleans you care about." Marcel nodded and heard Alana move behind him, the next moment she was at his elbow.

"You are strong, Marcel, and brave. You have seen so many things, things those vampires could only wish to see, both good and bad. But you are a strong leader, Marcel. Gia and Josh they would follow you until the ends of the earth. You worry over nothing, Marcel. And we will make you well and you will survive. I promise." Alana smiled sweetly at him, her hand cupping his cheek in a motherly. She kissed his forehead and hugged him, knowing and trusting Marcel would never hurt her- not in a million years.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The hidden memories- Alana rescues her menfolk**

Kol made a panicked sound, and Alana turned to him, rushing to his side. His mind was waking up. She placed her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes in concentration. In the next second she collapsed and Marcel caught her laying her on the ground beside Kol's sofa.

_In the next moment Alana awoke in Finn's dream state. Her hands on Kol's chair back. He was looking at her kindly. _

_"Hello, Ali." He smiled and Finn looked over at him and winced as Alana's gaze settled on him. _

_"Hello, little one. It's time to wake up, Kol." Alana kissed his forehead and Kol gasped before disappearing only to awaken in the balcony room at the compound with Marcel and a unconscious Alana._

_In Finn's dream state, Elijah rose from his seat and took her hands. "My darling, are you alright?" _

_"Yes, my dear. I am fine." She smiled and then gasped as something ripped apart in her brain- well her memories anyway... A block had been removed. Memories flooded back- her daughter, the wedding of herself and Elijah- a baby boy. Then a new memory she had never had, the image of a grown man in full Napoleonic uniform- for the British army. She felt the dread before she was able to stand once more- the memories gone. There was a numbness and Elijah's hands in her, one holding her hand, one on her back, supporting her._

_Alana stood, still breathing heavily and shot Finn a deadly look. "You bastard!" She screamed- magic filling her with an enormous amount of power. Finn cowered away from her and into his chair as she made her way towards him. The dream was shaking, disintegrating in a way- proving Alana had much more power than Finn. _

_"Alana? Sweetheart. What is wrong?" Elijah asked as Alana slapped Finn. _

_"He stole my memories... Our son." She said through gritted teeth as she pummelled Finn with her tiny fists. Finn did noting to defend himself. Elijah looked confused, then felt Alana's mind nudging his to let her in. He did so and he saw what she had seen, then the anger filled him too. _

_"What happened to him, Finn?" He asked._

_"What do you think happened?" Finn gasped and Alana roared with rage. Elijah grabbed hold of her. _

_"Think of our child you now carry." Elijah said and Alana relaxed a little. Niklaus looked at the heads of the wolf and the stag above the chairs he and Elijah had sat in. _

_"I am not as noble as you believe, Niklaus." Elijah said his arms still about Alana. "I killed Tatia. Not mother." _

_The stags head caught fire. The wolf followed as Niklaus placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, his hand taking Alana's. _

_"Unlike by canine counterpart up there I am capable of forgiveness. You are forgiven Elijah." The image shattered and a blinding light encased Elijah and Niklaus. They disappeared, leaving Alana alone with Finn. _

_Alana punched Finn once more, before a black raven sat itself on the arm of his chair. "My counterpart, the loyal raven... The angel of death and I swear, I will kill you, Finn." She too disappeared. _

Elijah and Niklaus gasped awake in their separate locations. Kol waited, now kneeling on the floor beside her body. Alana should be back then, and she wasn't. He grasped her face in his hands and prayed. Then kissed her forehead and let his magic seep into her.

"Come on!" He said sternly and tried again. She gasped, sputtered and coughed up... Blood. Marcel stayed by the balcony but watched, keeping an eye on his surrogate mother.

"Thank you... Kol." Alana said between coughs.

"It's okay, you're okay." He repeated over and over again. Hugging her close to him. His phone rang and it was Elijah.

"She's fine. She's safe, I've got her... I'll tell her." He disconnected the call and looked at Alana who was breathing heavily in his arms. "Elijah says, he loves you. All of you. He will find out what happened to him." Kol was confused but Alana obviously knew what he meat.

Alana smiled, weakly. "I know, I love them too."


End file.
